Claudia Diamant
Lieutenant Claudia Diamant 'is a fictional character in the Zoids VS series and Zoids: Legacy. She is Rottiger's main female protagonist and commanding officer. Overview Born from a renowned family of Zoid pilots, Claudia Diamant was ranked first lieutenant of the army. At first she was second to Max Rubin, the first acting leader of Rottiger, but when Max left the team temporarily to go on a personal journey, she took command. Even after Max returns with a red Blade Liger (until its color changed to silver), she still continues her duty as captain. Claudia is known as an expert in close combat unlike Max, and takes great pride leading the Empire's Rottiger Team. Personality Claudia is considered a beautiful Zoid pilot and is filled with pride. Her personality is similar to those of Fiona from Zoids: Guardian Force, and Kotona Elegance from Zoids: Genesis. In other words, Imperial soldiers are attracted to her attention, notably Kouki, but she actually disliked his lustful behavior. Claudia is also flirtatious and manipulative; as mentioned on a picture on the left, she somehow displays an enticing look by touching her lips. She also refers to the fact that being a female superior makes her tasks easier. Claudia has also grasp of developing and renovating Zoids, and sometimes provide with the settings for some Zoids in the team, even Max's Blade Liger. On the other hand, Claudia takes no defeat with no regret, wherein she ends up crying after her first defeat against Max and his newly acquired Blade Liger. She later realized to accept her defeat when she later first piloted Max's Liger, and rewards him a CP-12 Attack Booster Unit. And Claudia sometimes looks down on Max's Zoid, were she sometimes see it as a mere machine. Overall, she is a kind, caring person. She always watches over her subordinates and becomes worried if any of them find trouble. She tries to protect her friends if they are in danger as well, though it normally doesn't go so well. Like Fiona, Claudia is also an apologetic person, and normally apologizes every time she does something wrong. She even apologizes for things she didn't do, or for no reason at all (for example when she failed to defeat Max and his Blade Liger). Appearance In the game series, Claudia is shown with a rounded face. She has pink hair, with what appear to be a type of ancient Zoidian hairbands in it. Her eye color is yellow. She does have a typical hour-glass shaped body. She only appears in one outfit throughout the series, which can be considered revealing. The outfit is a one-piece suit. The suit is multiply colors, but the main color being purple. The side of the suit is cut out. This cut starts at the lower chest, and ends at the hips. A front section is also cut out in the front of the suit. Claudia is seen wearing a white glove that covers her entire left hand, for the right hand, she has a red colored sleeve, and has grey-colored fingernails. For shoes, Claudia is wearing red boots with a white trim. Ability as a Zoid pilot Claudia pilots a Chimera Dragon after Max left the Imperial army. Later, it was destroyed during the battle against Max and his new Blade Liger. Later, Max lends her the Blade Liger for combat practices until she requires a Lightning Saix. In addition, she also has a Dark Spiner. In the battle mode in Zoids: Battle Legends, she is piloting a Lord Gale. Claudia is a talented pilot, particularly when it comes to close-combats, she often battles Max as well, but tends to be caught off guard whenever any of her Zoid is attacked. But her only Zoid of her choice that can defeat Max's Blade Liger is the Lord Gale and Dark Spiner. Even though Claudia is less successful than Max, but is nonetheless still a highly successful pilot. In the Zoids Saga series, Claudia is shown to have prowess in close-ranged combat, while in the Zoids VS series, Max is the only one who have competence in close-combats. (see Trivia below) Claudia is seen piloting various Zoids, she is also seen piloting a Geno Breaker (Empire Story Mode), even an Iron Kong MK. II (Republic Story Mode). Relationships Even though Claudia acts like a female superior, she has her own unique relationships as well; 'Max: Claudia is shown to have a deep respect towards Max. At her first defeat, Claudia ends up crying. But after weeping from her loss against Max, Claudia later copes with her potential as a Zoid pilot. Claudia sometimes see a lot potential in Max and his ability as a Zoid pilot. She later rewards Max a set of weapons fit for his Blade Liger, which turns out to be a new set of Attack Boosters. Max's Blade Liger: Claudia sometimes see Max's Blade Liger as some sort of a mere machine. But, she sometimes see the Liger responding to Max's determination. She does have a tendency to interact with the Liger, which the Liger itself understands her personality as it does with Max. Max does lend Claudia the Blade Liger from time to time for combat exercises. Reiner: Reiner is very loyal to Claudia, he follows her everywhere, and has somewhat a motherly relationship with him. Kouki: Kouki is obviously attracted to Claudia, the two never interact very much, since Kouki is interested to "obey" orders from women like her, Claudia is shown to hate Kouki's indecent attitude. Despite this, they are only in respective terms. Blue Unicorn: She is in good terms with Blue Unicorn. Zeru (Zoids: Legacy): She is in good terms with Zeru even though he is a Zenebas descendant. She even understands his motivations and his well-awareness against the Terra Geist group. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"C. Diamant. Lieutenant of Rottiger, the Imperial Special Mission Military Police. She comes from a family of elite warriors and is prideful. Max used to be her boss, but the situation is reversed now. Appointed leader of Rottiger." Quotations *''"Mission confirmed, taking off now!"'' *''"Your command is almost perfect."'' *''"Boy, you do put fear on a child's mind."'' *''"This young boy understands well."'' *''"So your name is Zeru?'"'' *"So, you're a Zenebas survivor?" *"Me, losing?" *"Let me try!" *"Just wait and see." *''"Juno was left by Terra Geist by that day, does this means she was spying on us?!"'' *"Rottiger power!" *"You can kiss me later!" *"You must be kidding, it's a miracle!" *''"It's my turn now, I'll show you the dance of death."'' *''"That's everybody wants to know."'' *''"You have a problem with that? Kouki Demon."'' *''"Big mouth, let me see how well can you fight."'' *''"Blue Unicorn, Terra Geist, Bloody Death Saurer, couldn't be a perfect match?!"'' *''"Rottiger, Charge!"'' *''"Who is in the position to betray us? It gets down to the Information Department 3."'' *''"Silver Rabbit Team, maybe."'' Trivia *In the Zoids VS series, Claudia's combat ability is about +31%, while Max's is +35%. Which is why there is nothing shown of Claudia's prowess in close-range combats, but in the Zoids Saga series, the changes came in reverse when Max's ability in combat is passed to Claudia. Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games Category:Females